User talk:Codyn329
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Race Track Module, Rank 1 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FreddyderHamster (Talk) 22:44, February 19, 2012 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Welcome! Hi codyn329! Welcome to the wiki. I have seen you around the MLN Trade and MLN Help Fourums on the MBs. I must say, The MLN bank Idea is quite unique.And The guides for newbies...Very detailed.Great job. If you ever need anything, you can contact me at my talk page in my sig. I have a store that may help you getting farther into the ranks, which is also in my sig. Welcome to the wiki, and hope to see you around. 18tanzc 00:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cody! Nice to see you here! ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 16:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Adamlenton1! It's great to see you here too! -codyn329 User Page Just a reminder, Don't forget to make your user page! 18tanzc 20:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Store I have also seen you have bought from it. :P Thanks. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Mod Rental Codyn329, you have not clicked on my crest of mantle mod for yesterday of the mod rental. Please click on it 20 times (10 for yesterday and 10 for today.) Thanks, 18tanzc 15:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) FYI, for the deal you are not clicking my performance mod. you are clicking my crest mod 10 times per day. You are not clicking it because someone else is clicking it 20 times a day. do not click it. 18tanzc 16:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, Okay, Thanks for telling me! I just finished clicking 20 times, I will try to remember to click 10 times a day, thank you! 'Codyn329 (talk) 16:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC)' By the way, did you click on my Group performance mod? 18tanzc 16:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You said not to, right? just above my post you said so. 'Codyn329 (talk) 16:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC)' Yeah, I did. Someone just clicked it and I don't know who it was........ 18tanzc 16:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but it still took me like 3 months. Ranking up ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 18:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Neb I clicked for the neb on the MBs. can you please send it? 18tanzc 01:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure 18tanzc, okay, sent! 'Codyn329 (talk) 01:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC)' Great! I have received it. Thanks! Store order do you have anything i could buy at a '''very' low price? 18tanzc 01:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Uh, well I don't have any more nebs, I have 2 fairy Dusts that I could sell you 1 click each, a FriendShip Bracelet I got from Huo, 6 Space Fuel Cells, and 2 Microphones I got from Starrock. Uh, nothing very interesting, everything else I have you can buy at my store, which one? :P P.S: sorry If I don't have good items, :P Codyn329 (talk) 01:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I saw all the stores you have...You just made the 3rd one right? Anyway, I think I will sell you 30 dino scale for 60 clicks, which then can I get 4 rubies? (Dino scales you buy at 2 clicks each,so 30x2=60 clicks, which is 4 rubies.) Is this ok? 18tanzc 01:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I get 30 Dino Scales, and instead of me give you 60 clicks, I give you 4 Rubies, uh, deal! Sorry I sent you a message late. Yep, 3rd one all right, the first wasn't too good, :P Codyn329 (talk) 03:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I have sent the scales. What happened to the second store? 18tanzc 03:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Bridgearc told me "You know, every store has it's losses, so if you do not buy cheaper than what you sell the item for, you will gradually have less and less, instead of slightly more and more. It takes time to run a store, you need to be 'payed' for your time! - bridgearc P.S. Starreyed's Autograph takes 1 Yellow Brick to buy at Starreyed's page, so I buy them for 1 click, and I sell them for 2 clicks." So I remade it, and added a few extra things, and I will give you your Rough Rubies right now! Sent! Codyn329 (talk) 03:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) wow. Bridgearc said that? wow......Rubies received. I was also wondering if i could sell you 10 mufflers which you buy at 3 clicks each (30 clicks) and get 2 sapphires? (30 clicks) 18tanzc 03:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yep, it was on page 6 I think on my 2nd store. And deal! I will give you 2 Rough Sapphires now, thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 03:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Great! I have sent them. I have to go now. see you tomorrow! 18tanzc 03:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, see ya! Codyn329 (talk) 03:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Store order 2 Hey, Thanks for taking my poll. Now as for my order, I would like to sell you 15 dino scale for 1 pipe.(1 scale=2c,15x2=30,1 pipe=30c) Please confirm,thanks! 18tanzc 18:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Uh, Hard to say. Whatevs, deal! Send me those scales and I give you your pipe, :) Codyn329 (talk) 19:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ok. scales sent. what is hard to say? 18tanzc 19:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) In my definitions it means "That is hard to decide wether or not...." Pipe sent! Oh and I'm thinking of opening my bank toady, would that be fine with you? Codyn329 (talk) 20:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure! that is fine. Thanks for the trade. 18tanzc 20:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You don't happen to have any totemic parts, do you? Nope, sorry! Codyn329 (talk) 20:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ah, its ok. i really did not expect you to have any. I am just SO close to rank 9! I just need a few more parts and i'm out of Clicks! :( 18tanzc 20:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) p.s. Have you clicked on my crest mod yet for the mod rental? Man you really want to get to rank 9, :P, and yes, but I only have 7 clicks right now, and clicked. I'll give you those 3 clicks when I get them, :) Codyn329 (talk) 20:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I want to get to rank 10. Then I can help people rank up like you,legocityfan119,LS24,AL1, and others while I acumulate transparent bricks for the rocket mod.Once I have the rocket mod,I want to get 1 of every item, close my shop and retire From MLN. That brings up The reason I have the poll up.It is to see if I should keep coming here after I get the rocket game. Also, Can I trade you 6 rough diamond for 6 catapults? Who's LS24? And deal! I'll send you 6 of those catapults right now.... sent! I hope you get to Rank 10 soon! Codyn329 (talk) 21:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC) he's LegoStefan24.He is a great user. Thanks! I have sent the diamonds. And just wondering, but how many pipe/gypsum before you get to rank 6? 18tanzc 21:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, he sounds like a great user! Thanks! Uh, I have 6 gypsums and 9 pipes, so I need 44 more gypsums and 41 more pipes. I ordered 2 pipes and gypsum from huo, so soon 42 more gypsums and 39 more pipes. Codyn329 (talk) 21:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh and i also edited my User Page with pictures and links, (Finally figure out how to use links!) your user page looks fantastic btw! Codyn329 (talk) 21:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ' Thanks. It took my a long time to make my user page what it is today.I will gladly do a B/C Deal with you if you wanted. BTY, you spelled my username wrong on your link to my page. Yeah, how about a B/C Deal on Friday? we block all of our friends except me and you, and block networkers too. And If you could put up a Pet Golem/Water Bug Module so I could click, and if you needed gypsum or pipes you could click mine too. How about 60 clicks? 'Codyn329 (talk) 21:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Do you know want Eastern time is? 18tanzc 22:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) A Time Zone? Codyn329 (talk) 22:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) yes it is. I can't have my friends blocked for to long, because of the module rental ( I have others in there who have paid.) So can we meet here at your talk page on Friday at 7:40 Eastern time? 18tanzc 22:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, we can do that. :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually,Can we do 7:10 EST? BTY, I will click your water bug for pipes on friday, so have it out by then. 18tanzc 22:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh,sure, let's do that! :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok! great! I will see you then! (Most likely before :P) 18tanzc 22:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Mod Rental 2 Don't forget to click my crest to day! 18tanzc 15:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I will, I was just doing a project for Social Studies about the Bill of Rights, I will try to today. :) Codyn329 (talk) 01:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) No rush. School is more important. Just try to click when you can. 18tanzc 03:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Please click for today and yesterday (If you have not all ready) and if you want tomorrow. Please put the clicks on my crest mod. Thanks! 18tanzc 02:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I finished yesterday, so I don't need to click for yesterday, only today. (*starts clicking*) Okay, finished. Thanks for reminding me! And I'm entering a Sticker Contest, so may you look at mine and tell me if you like mine or not? Thanks! I might click for tommorow right now. :) Congrats on Rank 9! I'm sending you a neb for that! :) Codyn329 (talk) 03:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the neb. I think your sticker mod is ok, but knida simple. Try mixing up the characters, like putting a city character or a few bionicle characters. this is just a suggestion, so if you choose to ignore it I will understand.Also, did you click for today (yesterday or today)? 18tanzc 15:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, but anyway thanks for suggestion! I'm trying to make it a LU Theme though, and there's not many left I could put on, which is the Spider and the LU Mech. I will click soon today, don't you worry. :) :P Codyn329 (talk) 01:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Codyn329, you have 2 days worth of clicks due on my crest mod. please click them ASAP. Thanks! 18tanzc 02:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I do? Oh my, I will start clicking now! Promise! Finished, and also finished my project. :) Codyn329 (talk) 02:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Good for you! I hope you get an A. :P 18tanzc 03:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :P Codyn329 (talk) 03:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem. 18tanzc 03:25, March 9, 2012 (UTC) B/C Deal Codyn329, I can't do the B/C deal today. I am doing a B/C Deal with huohana13 for Gray bricks which I need to get to the next step of rank 9. I am sorry, but please understand. Can we do the deal at 2 PM Est tomorrow? 18tanzc 15:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, I understand. We can do that tommorrow. :) :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:18, March 9, 2012 (UTC)